The Dread
The Dread is a dangerous surface biome with a spooky "dark and fiery" theme comparable to the Underworld. It might be generated in a world, far away from the player's spawn. It is a counterpart to The Crimson biome, its red gory theme, and the Corruption, and its purple corrupt theme. A new world will only have one of the three, chosen at random during world creation, each with a 33% chance of occurring. Environment Block Grass and trees in The Dread are dark grey and barren, large holes dot the landscape, forming treacherous caverns for well-armed explorers. Stone is replaced with Doomstone, a stone substitute similar to Ebonstone and its equivalents. Ores The Dread's counterpart of the Crimtane and Demonite ores is Dreadium which can be made into Dreadium Armour. Monsters The Dread contains many dangerous enemies, (exactly 2 enemies in Pre-Hard Mode and 5 additional Hard Mode ones). Monsters of the Dread follow a much more menacing demeanor, moving much faster, dealing more damage, but at the cost of HP. They also all drop Dread Horns 1/3 of the time which are the alternative to Vertebrae and Rotten Chunks, used in creating summon items for bosses. Dread Spirits Dread Spirits behave identically to Eaters of Souls but quicker, with 26, 30 or 36 HP depending on their size and dealing 26, 30 or 34 damage respectively on contact with the player. Dread Blobs Dread Blobs act like Cursed Skull enemies with 60 HP, passing through blocks to circle the player, and occasionally charging at the player dealing 28 damage. Hard Mode Monsters During Hard Mode, the Dread's preference towards fast, deadly enemies will be exemplified, with faster and deadlier enemies then ever. Dread Demons Dread Demons act like Imps, teleporting around wildly, and shooting Dark Magic, which inflicts the Dread (Debuff). They replace Corruptors in the Dread. Dreadslimes Dreadslimes are the slimes of the Dread, hopping around speedily and occasionally teleporting when they cannot reach the player. They are immediately aggressive towards the player and are difficult to flee from due to their swift nature.They also inflict the Dread '''debuff. Dread Barnacles Dread Barnacles are stationary residents of the Underground Dread, reaching out with skeletal hands tethered to their core, acting like Snatchers of the jungle. Only the stationary core can be damaged. The hands are invincible, but do take knockback, albeit with a 40% resistance. Contact with the hands will inflict the '''Dread '''debuff. Dread Coagulates Dread Coagulates are the upgraded versions of Dread Blobs, now circling the player, firing burning embers and charging off screen and reappearing on another edge.Their embers inflict the '''Dread '''debuff. Dreadipedes Dreadipedes are centipede-like creatures that scurry across the '''Dread. They will charge at the player and spit lingering pools of acid that deal constant damage and place the Dread Debuff on the player. Underground Treasure Balls Dreadballs '''are the equivalents to Shadow Orbs and Crimson Hearts, producing loot and summoning the mighty Dreadmaster upon breaking the third. Loot from the Dreadballs Dreadballs will drop the following loot: -Dreadbringer-Early game machine gun -Stalker Pendant-Hitting enemies with melee makes them glow for 10 seconds -Dread Staff-Rapid fires tiny embers like a Pre-Hard Mode '''Crystal Storm -Doom Shortsword-Powerful shortsword compensating for small size and slow attack speed with high damage and powerful knockback -Dreadball-Light pet Crafting Blocks Doomstone can be refined into Doombrick, and Dreadium can be made into Dreadium Bars or Dreadbrick Scattered in the underground are Doom Altars, the replacement Demon Altars Dungeon Chest Using a Doom Key, obtained in the standard key-getting process. Deep within the Dungeon, resides the coveted Doom Chest in the dungeon can be opened using the Doom Key. Indside are the Dread Shurikens, deadly weapons that behave like shurikens, dealing 22 damage at Very Fast Speed, dealing weak knockback and applying the Dread debuff. Bosses Dreadmaster ]]Dreadmaster is the great mighty boss of the Pre-Hard Mode Dread. Circling the player and shooting fireballs. It's Hard Mode variant is the Dreadnought. It's name is very self-explanatory, as it is the master of Dread. Dreadnought Dreadnought is the mechanical, Hard Mode version of the Dreadmaster. It replaces The Destroyer or Mother Board in a Dread world and counts as one of the three mechanical bosses required for Plantera to spawn.Category:Biomes Category:Pre-Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Pre-Hard Mode Monsters